Ataxia
by starsdust
Summary: Oneshot. Kardia intenta ayudar a que Dégel se sienta mejor después de su misión en Francia, pero Kardia tiene una manera particular de hacer las cosas, y lo mismo ocurre con Dégel. Shounen ai, Dégel x Kardia
_Advertencia: Contiene BL/shounen ai (chico x chico), si no te agrada, no leas :)_

* * *

 **Ataxia.**

La misión de emergencia en Francia había dejado sus huellas en Dégel. Algunas eran más visibles que otras. Hacía un buen trabajo para disimularlo frente a otros, pero eso no era suficiente para engañarme. Probablemente él lo supiera también, y por eso llevaba un par de días evitándome. Debajo de su cuidadosa actitud de preparada tranquilidad, Dégel estaba librando una lucha consigo mismo.

Además de eso estaba el tema de los anteojos. Al parecer, como secuela de una pelea durante la misión, su vista había resultado dañada. En principio, Dégel dijo que no era importante y que la pérdida de visión era leve, pero cuando lo encontré en la biblioteca de Acuario, con la mirada fija durante largo rato en la misma página del libro que sostenía en sus manos, sin que siquiera se diera cuenta de que yo estaba observándolo, entendí que estaba mintiendo.

—No estás pudiendo leer eso, ¿verdad? —pregunté, sin hacer ningún tipo de preámbulo.

Él miró en dirección a mí y cerró el libro de inmediato.

—¿Kardia?

—¿Tienes planeado convertirte en un ermitaño como Asmita, o qué?

—Asmita no es... —comenzó a decir Dégel antes de detenerse en la mitad de la frase luego de decidir que no valía la pena continuar. Suspiró—. Tengo que conseguir cristales a medida. Los de estos anteojos ayudan un poco, pero no llegan a corregir el problema.

—¿Y aún así sigues insistiendo? Luego me criticas a mí.

Me acerqué a él y le quité el libro de las manos.

—Cuidado —advirtió él.

—No lo voy a romper —respondí, mientras echaba un vistazo al tomo—. Me estaba preguntando qué podría ser tan interesante de este libro como para que estés poniendo tanto empeño en intentar leerlo con los ojos en ese estado.

—Me había quedado en una parte interesante, y cerca del final.

—¿Quieres que te lo lea? —pregunté.

—No hace falta.

Dégel parecía incómodo. Siempre tenía problemas para aceptar ayuda de otros. Se adelantó para intentar recuperar el libro, aunque sin éxito. Mantenerlo fuera de su alcance fue más fácil de lo que imaginaba. Era dolorosamente evidente que no podía ver con claridad. Así no era nada divertido jugar con él.

—Entiendo que te moleste no poder hacerlo tú mismo, Dégel. Pero no seas tan terco.

—No es eso.

—No puedo soportar la idea de que sigas intentando leer cuando claramente no puedes. Me quedaré con tu libro hasta que busques otra solución. Si lo quieres, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Esperaba que me siguiera, pero no lo hizo más que con la mirada. Se veía cansado. Volví a Escorpio cargando con el libro, y al revisarlo con más cuidado encontré que tenía algunas páginas tenían ilustraciones, y que se veía menos serio de lo que hubiera imaginado. Al parecer en la historia había gigantes, o gente muy pequeña, una isla flotante, y un hombre que hablaba con caballos, entre otras cosas. Cerca del final encontré un marcador que señalaba la escena de una despedida junto a una playa. Luego empezaba algo sobre una travesía en el mar. En algún momento debí quedarme dormido.

Desperté sintiendo un escalofrío. La habitación estaba oscura, pero no necesitaba ver para saber que Dégel estaba allí. Lo sentí acercarse hasta la cama y acomodarse detrás de mí. Deslizó una de sus manos por mi cintura y la movió para apoyarla sobre mi pecho.

—No es solamente no poder leer el libro lo que me molesta —susurró en mi oído. Por supuesto que no. El libro era apenas la punta de la madeja—. Había un plan a seguir en la misión, pero todo se salió de control.

Así que al fin estaba hablando de lo que había ocurrido. Esperé, en el caso de que quisiera continuar, pero hasta allí llegó su confesión. Se quedó en silencio, su respiración contra mi nuca y sus brazos apretándome contra él como si temiera que fuera a escaparme en cualquier momento.

—Es hora de que te acostumbres a que no siempre puedes controlarlo todo, y que eso no tiene por qué ser algo malo.

—¿No? —dijo Dégel, y su voz se tiñó de un tono acusador—. ¿Qué hubiera pasado contigo si hubiera tardado un poco más en volver?

—Hubiera pasado lo que tuviera que pasar. Estás aquí ahora, y yo también, ¿o no? Así que no importa.

—¿No importa? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Volví la cabeza hacia Dégel, lo más que me lo permitía su tenso abrazo, y sonreí mirándolo de reojo.

—Tienes unas maneras muy retorcidas de decir que te preocupas por mí, Dégel.

Él no sonrió. Ni siquiera pareció enojarse. En lugar de eso, aflojó su agarre y permitió que me moviera hasta encontrar una nueva posición, acostado boca arriba sobre la cama. Él quedó sobre mí, apoyando las manos sobre el colchón, al costado de mi cuerpo.

—Ojalá todo fuera tan simple —dijo—. Pero ahora ni siquiera puedo terminar el libro que estaba leyendo. Ni siquiera puedo verte bien —agregó, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Tan mal está tu vista? —pregunté, estirando una mano hacia él para tocar su rostro.

—Está mejor que el primer día. Pero tengo que estar cerca de alguien para poder verlo con claridad.

—Entonces quédate cerca —propuse.

Esta vez pude ver en su rostro la sombra de una sonrisa, aunque era melancólica al punto que a fuerza de tristeza hizo que la mía propia se deshiciera. No me gustaba ver a Dégel así.

—Lo haces sonar todo demasiado fácil, Kardia.

—O eres tú el que complica demasiado las cosas —respondí, señalándolo con mi uña.

—Quizás —admitió él.

—Ya podrás volver a tus libros cuando arregles los dichosos anteojos. Pero si cambias de opinión y no quieres esperar, te puedo contar el final de esa historia que estás leyendo.

—¡No me cuentes el final!

Reí porque el horror en su voz fue tan auténtico que parecía que yo acabara de proponer cometer algún tipo de herejía. Por un momento, dio la impresión de que nada importaba nada más que el final del tal libro.

—Es broma —aclaré. Dégel me miró con desconfianza—. Igual no llegué a leer el final, no te preocupes. Además, me tienes a mí, y si vamos a como son las cosas, tengo varias ventajas sobre cualquiera de tus libros. Por ejemplo, que creo que ya me conoces lo suficientemente bien como para no tener que verme claramente para saber adónde ir, ¿o no? —pregunté, mientras tomaba una de las manos de Dégel para guiarla hacia mis muslos.

—Cállate —dijo él, y soltó su mano de mi agarre apartándola, solo para replicar el gesto con la mano opuesta. Ah, Dégel. Siempre queriendo que las cosas sean a tu manera, ¿verdad?

—Cállame —murmuré, empujándolo hacia abajo.

Lo hizo, como de costumbre, con un beso. Guardé silencio al principio, mientras él recorría mi rostro primero, y luego mi cuerpo, con sus dedos helados, dejando en su camino una fina capa de hielo elástico que se derretía poco después, aunque no del todo, y que terminaba transformándose en una sustancia acuosa y espesa. Su piel se sintió resbaladiza cuando me aferré a él, y cuando él me atrajo contra sí sentí el frío envolverme de pies a cabeza, y abrirse paso en cada rincón hasta fusionarse conmigo.

 **Fin~**

* * *

¡Dégel y Kardia, cómo los extrañé! T_T Snif snif. Al final del Dégel gaiden, Dégel queda con problemas de visión, que a juzgar por lo que se ve allí, son bastante importantes XD

Allí consigue también unos lentes que otro personaje le da, pero imagino que hasta que ajustó los lentes a su problema de visión, debió estar bastante incómodo porque realmente no podía ver bien. Y no es lo mismo dejar de ver gradualmente que pasar de ver bien a ver todo borroso de un momento a otro, que fue lo que le pasó a Dégel.

Dégel parece ser alguien que quiere tener todo bajo control (la gracia es que Teshi lo pone en situaciones donde eso es puesto a prueba). Imagino que debió molestarle mucho esa sensación de pérdida de control que debió provocarle el haber perdido parte de su visión de un momento a otro.

El libro mencionado en esta historia es "Los viajes de Gulliver".

Muchas gracias a quienes han venido comentando T_T A todos les respondí por privado, pero Mara y britzy, que comentaron en la historia de Mani/Alba del otro día, no tienen cuenta así que les agradezco por aquí.

 **Pregunta frecuente obligatoria:** ¿Dónde está Irresistible?

 **Respuesta:** Trabajando en eso. Dégel quedándose sin saber cómo termina el libro es un guiño a que está eso pendiente XD PERO LO TENGO PRESENTE. Me doy cuenta de que muy probablemente es porque el lugar donde me quedé es el preludio a una escena donde hay acción, y como mencioné antes, las escenas de acción me dan dolores de cabeza. TENGO QUE SUPERARLO.


End file.
